warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebonyclaw
Ebonyclaw is a striking black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath to keep it quiet while hunting.Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 34 History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Ebonyclaw is one of the daylight-warriors, along with her apprentice, Frecklepaw, and four other cats; Billystorm, Snookpaw, Harveymoon, and Macgyver. They are warriors who go home to their Twolegs at night. Ebonyclaw is shown to be more like a real, full-time warrior than the other daytime warriors. :She is first seen when Shrewtooth calls out that there are intruders in the camp. Leafstar hurries over and tells Shrewtooth that it is only the daylight-warriors. Ebonyclaw asks Leafstar if they were in time for Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud's warrior ceremonies, but Leafstar says they were too late. Ebonyclaw explains that they called for Harveymoon and Frecklepaw but they were shut inside their twolegnests. She tries to make Snookpaw feel better because he was sad from missing the ceremony. She later sees Fallowfern's four kits, Nettlekit, Plumkit, Creekkit, and Rabbitkit, come tumbling over and Ebonyclaw mentions that StarClan must be looking after them. :When Sharpclaw puts Ebonyclaw into a border patrol, Leafstar notices a definite edge to his voice and Ebonyclaw had detected it too. Ebonyclaw says nothing and dips her head to the deputy, then stands beside Sparrowpelt and Bouncefire. Leafstar later has a quick word with Sharpclaw about how he shouldn't have spoke to Ebonyclaw that way. :Later, as snow begins to fall on the camp, Leafstar orders Ebonyclaw to stay, along with Billystorm, because the snow was too heavy. After Billystorm leaves to go home, Leafstar asks Ebonyclaw if she had to leave as well, but she decided to stay and help clean up. Some cat behind her murmurs 'Well done.' :Leafstar chooses Ebonyclaw to go check out the caves farther up the gorse along with Rockshade, Bouncefire, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Snookpaw. Ebonyclaw sticks her head into the nearest gap and reports that it's small. Leafstar told her she forgot to do something and Rockshade reminded her she should have listened and sniffed first. Leafstar allows Ebonyclaw to inspect the second cave the right way this time and she reports that it's just as small. Once they reach the larger cave, Ebonyclaw mentions that it is safe and nothing would sneak up on them. When they take a break, they start talking about having SkyClan blood and Rockshade says that some warriors aren't strong, meaning the daylight warriors. Ebonyclaw and Snookpaw exchange a glance at this. :Ebonyclaw is seen with Frecklepaw outside of the new caves while Macgyver and Harveymoon are being exiled from the Clan for a moon because of how they were acting. :Ebonyclaw grows annoyed when Frecklepaw helps Echosong and starts being late for training sessions because of helping in the medicine den. Ebonyclaw was worried about Shrewtooth, and approaches Leafstar to ask her to make sure that he is all right. Trivia :*Ebonyclaw is one of the first she-cats shown to have warrior names ending in -claw next to Frostclaw, Willowclaw and Brindleclaw Character Pixels References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Characters